<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【庄沃】漣 by amiodarone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360735">【庄沃】漣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone'>amiodarone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*有未来的老爷子和仔沃兹（们）的一段小小逸闻。</p><p>*发生在TV41-42话之间的小插曲。之所以选择这个节点，是因为在cp重症的我眼中，在加古川飞流成为新王而沃兹佯装反水的剧情里，庄吾对沃兹的箭头前所未有的粗。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokiwa Sougo/Woz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【庄沃】漣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*有未来的老爷子和仔沃兹（们）的一段小小逸闻。</p><p>*发生在TV41-42话之间的小插曲。之所以选择这个节点，是因为在cp重症的我眼中，在加古川飞流成为新王而沃兹佯装反水的剧情里，庄吾对沃兹的箭头前所未有的粗。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一次奇妙的体验。</p><p>整个世界仿佛融化在一场名为时间的骤雨之中。</p><p>崩塌与重塑不过须臾，所有感官被冲刷涤荡，再抬眼时，目之所及仍是此前种种，沃兹却分明觉出，一切都不同了。</p><p>“时间的流向被改变了。”</p><p>未来的魔王这样说道，这也正验证了沃兹的猜想。</p><p>他便仍是欠身等候着魔王的决断。他知道这一番小动作对于凌驾于时间之上的王者来说，不过是雕虫小技，只是对刚刚被丢回五十年前的年轻魔王而言，或许是一场不小的麻烦。</p><p>可是未来的魔王却并不着急的样子，他慢慢踱到一旁寻了片净地坐下，招呼沃兹也过来。</p><p>“即使不是有人刻意为之，偶尔也会有这样的情况。这倒是让我想起了一些旧事…………你还记得吗？你第一次遇见我的时候。”</p><p>最后那句话所强调的主语让沃兹有一瞬的愣神，某种甜腻的气味穿过记忆里堆叠的尘嚣一路溯洄。</p><p>于是他了然一笑，微微颔首。</p><p>他说记得。</p><p>那是比他以反抗军队长的身份向他的魔王宣誓忠诚还要更早些的故事。</p><p>故事的开端也在同样的仿若带着末世滤镜一般的黄昏中。</p><p>还是个孩子的沃兹抱着厚书踉踉跄跄地跋涉在残垣间，试图找寻足以果腹之物。</p><p>那是已然绵延数载的乱世，漫长的痛苦不可追溯，亦无法望见尽头。人们痛斥着魔王的残暴，将数十年前大魔神机毁天灭地的惨状一次又一次描摹。百万千万仇恨的矛头从四方涌来指向这一人，却无人可以回答这个孩子小小的疑问。</p><p>“魔王想要的就是这样孤独的君临吗？”</p><p>他循着苹果派的气味攀过瓦砾堆探出头时，正对上老人的视线，沃兹不知道这是否是错觉，但他分明有那么一瞬看到无尽的时间在他眼中碾转沉淀。那时的他还太小，以至无法从老人看似平静的目光中读出些许别的情绪。</p><p>他从老人手里接过苹果派囫囵吞嚼一番，嘴里塞得满满当当却还是不忘用敬语答谢，句尾带着一点点含糊的奶音。他从余光里瞥见老人微微上扬的嘴角，他不知道这个笑容是出于年长者一贯的慈爱，还是自己方才的言语有什么引人发笑之处，干脆不予理会，低下头继续专心致志对付手中的食物。</p><p>他们一起生活了几个月，苹果派是难得的下午茶，早餐永远只有白饭和纳豆，加上佐料的盐与酱油，他从不挑食，老人对于这点仿若是早有所料一般，也从未给过多余的褒赏。</p><p>沃兹对于老人的一切一无所知，却也并不好奇。而老人对于他的所有却有种稍显违和的熟稔，时常让沃兹错觉他所注视的似乎应该是更年长一些的自己。</p><p>“这个世间需要有人来肃清与统领。”</p><p>沃兹有时候会说出这样的与年纪并不相符的话题，若是放在从前，只会召来周遭人的嗤笑或是无视，可老人却敛了笑容认真与他讨论。</p><p>“什么样的人呢？让世界变成这般模样的那个最低最恶的魔王可以吗？还是说在未来反抗的人群中会产生一个新的王者呢？”</p><p>沃兹将头抵在那本总是随身携带的厚书上，绞尽脑汁想了半天，最终还是没能给出答案。</p><p>“这本书还没有给我指引，”他摩挲着纸页，垂眸说道：“但是我想，那一定是一个强者，而我仰慕强者。”</p><p>老人微微一笑，不置可否。</p><p>沃兹在得到书本指引决定加入历史管理者之前去向老人告别，他终于知道初见那时的幻觉由何而来，却并不打算说破。这一场短暂的相遇是个意外，未来会如何还未有定数，那么也没有必要揭破这一瞬的安宁。</p><p>夜色已深，老人同往常一般坐在高处，沃兹爬上去的时候稍稍费了些力，老人听到了声响却并未有所动作，任由那小小的身影挨着他坐下，毛绒绒的脑袋歪搭在他曲起的膝盖旁。</p><p>沃兹酝酿了一番该如何开口，目光却先被这个位置所能览见的整片天空吸引而去，漫天星河落在他的眸间，这让他情不自禁发出一声兴奋的惊叹。</p><p>“那是轩辕十四啊，”他指了指天边：“它指引过王的征途。可惜我降生的太晚，错过了那一天。”</p><p>“还没有错过。”老人忽然应声。</p><p>沃兹满是疑惑地仰起头，甚至连他一向珍视的书本翻落在一旁都无暇顾及。</p><p>“还没有错过，那是过去的事，却也是未来的事。”</p><p>那是他第一次从老人口中听到这如同谶语一般的话，而直到很久之后，在他以历史管理者的身份旁观这看似无解的时间闭环后才终于得以理解。</p><p>那是过去的事，却也是未来的事，是世界线无数次重启都无法改变的既定事实。你会见证星辰的选择与王的诞生。</p><p>属于他的回忆只到这一刻，他的人生以此为始分为两节——成为历史管理者之后永远独立于时间之外的无尽未来，和在此之前这段已然融为了闭环一部分的短暂过去。</p><p>未来的魔王知道他想起了这一段过往，于是他清了清嗓子，开始讲另外一个故事。</p><p>“这条时间线我走过无数次，为了在这个无果的闭合之环中寻找到哪怕一丝的突破口。但也并不总是能遇到你。”</p><p>这个庞大而又繁杂的时间体系在运行的时候并非完美无缺，有任何一块石子落入其中，都会撼动整个时间的流向。所以有那么一两次的开端，时间的王者提着兜帽抓起来的是小小的白色身影。张牙舞爪地叫嚣着，一边吱哇乱叫着要找他的救世主，一边扭动着身体企图从他手里逃离。有时候又会捡到小小的红色身影，逆来顺受一般不吵也不恼，却没有什么好脸色，抱着双手轻蔑地表示你也好女王也好全无所谓。</p><p>但像这样出现bug的世界线总是会因为自我修复而提早结束，然后一切会恢复到夕阳下的瓦砾堆前，抱着厚书的小孩子怯生生地探出头来，步上正轨的时间再一次开始转动。</p><p>隔着面具他无从得知他的魔王讲述这个故事时是何表情，可是声音里带出的浅浅笑意让他猜想这时间线的波动似乎曾经为他的魔王带来了一些鲜有的乐趣。</p><p>“那么沃兹，闲话也差不多该结束了，我无意直接插手助年轻的我逃过这次麻烦，所以就有劳你了。”</p><p>沃兹礼节性地领命欠身，转头步向五十年前。</p><p>在时间的齿轮开始切合的那刻，他生出些许羞赧出口的微妙念头，无论这一次从中作祟的是谁，至少在让他的魔王同他分享了这一点小小乐趣上而言，他倒是要向这个幕后黑手略微致谢。</p><p>其后发生的种种、加古川飞流与斯沃鲁兹策划的这一场阴谋，已然是逢魔降临历中的一页过往，也便不再赘述。</p><p>后来的某个夜晚，在年轻的魔王同往常一样要求他讲述睡前故事时，沃兹把这个故事原原本本地转述了一遍。</p><p>面前的少年却并没有如他所想一般，因为这个小意外而笑出声来，反倒是一字一顿认真地问他：“你真的认为这是时间线诞生的的bug吗？”</p><p>沃兹有些困惑地皱了皱眉，不知该如何回答。</p><p>年轻的魔王便坐直了身子，正色道：“所有的世界都因我而生，任何一线你所以为的偏颇与纰漏或许都不过是我的一念起意。也许我有那么一刻想起了他们，他们边应时而生。可如未来的我所说，所有时间终究回归正轨——”</p><p>常磐庄吾笑了起来：</p><p>“那是因为我最想见的仍然是你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>